High
by milliehoyt
Summary: This is oneshot songfic to High. It takes place a year after Jordan goes to washington. Extremely JW. The rating is mostly for themes of the story and of the song. Please Review!


**Author's Note: Okay, well this story just came to me. I wasn't exactly sure of the time frame I wanted to set in, but I decided I would make as if Jordan had been running for over a year searching for Pollack's true murderer. Oh, and this a songfic based on James Blunt's "High". Which is a beautiful song, actually all of songs really make you either feel something emotionally or think about things in life. I don't own crossing Jordan or these two characters, though if I did I wouldn't put it on Fridays, but I guess you can't control what the network does. Please Review! This is my second attempt at writting for fanfiction, and i really hope this is better than my goodbye my lover story (Do you see a theme?)**

He walked through his apartment door, set his coat on the nearest chair, and prepared for his regular Friday evening. He planned on opening a cold Heineken and watching that sadly addicting game show where use luck and briefcases to win a million dollars. He was older now, and it showed. There were lines around his eyes, mostly frowning lines, and face was less smooth. It was amazing how much a man can age in a year, but it wasn't genetics, it was stress and worry, but mostly depression. He hadn't seen her and missed her more than life. He worried about her every moment. Whenever he saw a dark haired women walking in front of him, he prayed that she would turn around and be his Jordan, but he never had such luck. Just as he got the top off of the green bottle there was a knock at his door. Who would be bothering him on a Friday night? He had secluded himself from the world and lost all his friends from neglect. He had problems and he knew it, but he didn't want to deal with them, because in a way they were comforting. He unhooked the latch on his door and opened it. He saw an angel, he was sure of it. He couldn't believe what he saw. It had to be a dream; there was no other answer.

"Hi, Woody. I…" was all she got to say. He was so overwhelmed with emotion; he did what was only instinct to him. He grabbed her up in his arms and put his lips to her.

_Beautiful dawn - lights up the shore for me.__  
__There is nothing else in the world,__  
__I'd rather wake up and see (with you).__  
__Beautiful dawn - I'm just chasing time again.__  
__Thought I would die a lonely man, in endless night.__  
__But now I'm high; running wild among all the stars above.__  
__Sometimes it's hard to believe you remember me._

She fell into his body and embraced his kiss back. She felt the same emotions he had. It felt so good to be with him, to touch him, to see his magnificent, deep blue eyes. She just let her body give into his. It felt so good. After a few moments, their mouths stopped, he picked up her head, and brought their gazes together. He saw the pain and worry in her eyes. He could only imagine all she went through. He watched as a tear fell her down her beautiful and smooth cheek, onto her plump, red lips._  
_

_Beautiful dawn - melt with the stars again.__  
__Do you remember the day when my journey began?__  
__Will you remember the end (of time)?__  
__Beautiful dawn - You're just blowing my mind again.__  
__Thought I was born to endless night, until you shine.__  
__High; running wild among all the stars above.__  
__Sometimes it's hard to believe you remember me.__  
_

She felt her heart melt and saw tears forming in his eyes too. OH! Those eyes, they could weaken her knees every time. She didn't realized how much she missed him till she saw him. She missed his face, even though now it seemed more rugged, which was not necessarily bad. She missed his body and its warmth. His hair that was tousled funny, yet still beautiful. They just held on to each other, because both knew that there was always a chance that some circumstance could tear them away from each other. They had to live in the moment. He kissed her again, this time with even more passion. Both gave each other everything they had. Their lips caressed each other's, while their hands discovered missed desires. Their lips parted. He led her to his bedroom. They had to live for tonight, since their was possibly no tomorrow.

_  
__Will you be my shoulder when I'm gray and older?__  
__Promise me tomorrow starts with you,__  
__Getting high; running wild among all the stars above.__  
__Sometimes it's hard to believe you remember me_


End file.
